New Generation One Shots
by JaeMalfoy
Summary: Various One Shots of life in the Harry Potter world after the Battle of Hogwarts. Canon Pairings Weddings, New Generation Births, sortings, and various life events. My OC characters included eventually. Enjoy :)


_**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series was created by and belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

 _ **We has fans have made it our playground.**_

 **Author's Note: If you're starting with my One-Shot before reading my Trilogy that starts with 'The Unexpected Malfoy' there will be characters you don't recognize as the stories are added because they are my own. I highly recommend you take time to read my Trilogy, the first part is in progress now.**

 **My collection of one-shots will be characters about Canon Characters we love and others I created and adore.**

 **We sadly never got to Harry and Ginny Potter's wedding or any of the Weasley's, or the birth of their children. I think it's high time we do. I'm starting with the birth of Delphini 'Diggory', I'm not a fan of Cursed Child but I like the idea of Bellatrix & the Dark Lord having a child in their own twisted way.**

»»»»»»»«««««««

Delphini Druella Black~ formally Riddle

After the Battle of the Seven Potter's:

Bellatrix Lestrange pressed her wand to her precious Dark Mark summoning the Dark Lord to her room at Malfoy Manor. She hadn't made a habit of doing so, the Dark Lord was a very important wizard with extremely important tasks and usually Bellatrix waited to be summoned, but tonight she made an exception.

Her heart skipped a beat when the Dark Lord appeared, a fiery pleasure swam throughout her body, it always did when she was in his presence. Adoration filled her eyes as she bowed, "My Lord."

"Bellatrix..why have you summoned me?" Lord Voldemort spoke from beneath the hood of his cloak.

"I am sorry, My Lord. I have news. I didn't think it should wait." She bowed to his knees, looking up at him with pure worship.

"What is it, Bella?" He demanded, pointing his wand at his most faithful servant. She knew he'd could still torture her if it pleased him to do so.

"My Lord..." She whispered her voice shaking with nervousness, Voldemort found himself a bit surprised by this, Bellatrix Druella Lestrange nee Black was not a witch to show any nervousness or emotional expect for her twisted love for him that he abused often, "I...I am with-child."

Now even Lord Voldemort found himself stunned. Neither of them spoke for sometime.

"Could it belong to Rodopholus?" He finally ask.

"No, My Lord. I haven't been with him since 1980 before I went Azakban in your service. My child is yours.." She wasn't sure how he'd react, she knew Lord Voldemort may very well kill her or terminate the pregnancy.

Bellatrix hoped he wouldn't. She never had wanted a brat of her own. She had her nephew, and he was enough for her. She disliked her nieces,blood traitors, but Bella found herself honored with the possibility of having the child of the Greatest Wizard of All Time.

"Stand."

She obeyed, quickly getting to her feet. Voldemort could sense her nervousness and her desire to only please and serve him. Bellatrix had always been his most loyal servant, easily making a way into his Inner-Cirle. She was remarkable even for a witch and he knew power very well. He knew how to use it in his favor just as he knew he could Bellatrix Lestrange anyway he saw fit. He always had.

He'd never considered the possibility of having a child. But, he could use the child, once he defeated the Potter Nemesis he could use a child and teach it the True Art of Magic.

It would surely be a powerful child.

He was a powerful man.

A Great Wizard.

And Bellatrix was his most faithful servant.

Yes...

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked, eyeing her.

"I didn't do that spell.." even she could hear her voice shake.

The moment she answered, he casted the Pregnancy Spell that also told you to the gender of fetus.

The two watched as a Bella's stomach began to glow gold conforming she was carrying a child and a tiny ball of pink light began to float in air between them.

Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange were having a little girl.

"Bella, you must be more careful. You've been giving the great task of having my child. I don't want to over stress you. I want her to live. But, we mustn't tell anyone. People will come after you. You have the honor of protecting this child. Use a spell to visibly hide your pregnancy. Remain at Malfoy Manor and only leave with my permission."

"Of course, My Lord. Can I tell my sister?" She asked.

"When the time comes, Narcissa will assist with the birth." He stated.

"Thank you, My Lord." She bowed her head.

"I must be going, Bella." He said.

"I understand, My Lord." She replied as the Dark Lord disappeared.

Bellatrix looked at herself in the mirror. She was still couldn't believe the Dark Lord hadn't Curcio'd her upon his arrival.

She realized for the next few months that he wouldn't.

January 15, 1998:

"Get Her Out of Me!" Bellatrix screamed as she pushed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

Narcissa Malfoy was helping her sister give birth and she wasn't exactly pleased. Her sister's child was illegitimate. What would people say? Anyone who knew the Lestrange's knew Bellatrix had nothing to do with her husband on a intimate scale. Narcissa was directing house elves in the room and Bellatrix had shot magic at a few of them, leaving them mostly scared to move. Narcissa hadn't even birthed her children alone, even with her two miscarriages a Mediwitch and Lucius had been by her side.

Bellatrix Lestrange was a fugitive.

She didn't get a Mediwitch.

"I can see her head, Bella. You can do this. We're Black's. Women have having babies since the beginning of time. Push, Bellatrix!" Narcissa yelled at her sister with her emotions far too high.

Narcissa held out her wand an elf stood between her and Bellatrix. The elf slowly held guide the child into the outside world.

The elf said made absolutely no noise and Narcissa's skin turned pale as they looked at the infant.

Casting a spell to clean the baby, she took her from the elf who continued to work on cleaning Bellatrix and help her finish. She magically clipped the cord and still said nothing.

The little one was quite pale with dark ringlets of hair sprouting everywhere, her eyes were black just like her mother's. She wasn't making a single noise. She was deathly quiet.

"Why isn't she crying?" Bellatrix eyes wide with fear, "is she..."

"She seems fine, Bella. She's just looking around." Narcissa handed her niece to her mother.

Bella held the child awkwardly for a moment and the infant started screaming. Loud wails heard through over half the Manor. The girl definitely had a set of lungs. One of the elf tried to help show Bella how to hold a newborn but was shoved away. Cissa instead told her to hold it against her bosom, the warmth would sooth the baby.

It helped indeed but the child seemed a bit agitated until Bella became more comfortable herself.

"What will you name her? Have you spoken with..." Narcissa still couldn't find it within herself to acknowledge out loud this child belonged to the Dark Lord. It shook the Malfoy's. It scared them. He scared them.

"Delphini. Delphini Druella..."

The two sisters stared at one another for a moment, it would seem they both realized they didn't actually know Lord Voldemort's last name.

There was a slight knock on the door and Cissa stepped across the room and peered outside, she found her husband standing outside it with the Dark Lord, bowing her head she stepped aside and he entered.

"You may leave, Narcissa. Thank you for your services." Voldemort mentioned as he passed the witch.

Narcissa left the room, shutting the door she asked her husband what the Dark Lord's surname was and Lucius Malfoy spent the rest of the evening telling her about the night the Dark Lord had returned.

May 2, 1998:

Bellatrix stood over her daughter's crib in her room in Malfoy Manor. She hadn't seen the Dark Lord since the night she summoned him because Harry Potter was in her grasp.

She still shook with anger that he, his Mudblood, and Blood Traitor friends had gotten away.

Many things had happened in rest time that anger her.

Her sister and brother in law has displeased the Dark Lord and were punished.

Her nephew had failed the one task the Dark Lord had given him.

Her family had somehow become riddled with Blood Traitors. Her ancestors would be very displeased. She still held in her heart to kill the filth herself.

Her one solace in her solidarity at the Manor had been Delphini. She herself had never felt a love or connection with anyone before she'd had her daughter. She knew she'd do absolutely anything for her little one, even step in front of the Dark Lord himself, though she knew it would never come to that.

Bellatrix was very aware that there would soon be a battle and many would die. The Boy-Who-Lived would die and her Lord would prevail. He was saved their world. Filth would disappear and she'd be free to raise her daughter without any worry of disgusting influence.

Bella smiled and rubbed her arm as she felt it burn, the Dark Lord was summoning her. She knew he was summoning them all. It was time.

She picked up Delphini and kissed her head, she was nearly five months old now, upon being distributed from her peaceful slumber she started crying.

"Piper."

"Yes, My Lady?" An Malfoy House Elf appeared.

"Watch her until I return." Bella hated leaving her child with elves but tonight it was necessary.

"Yes, My Lady."

And Bellatrix went to be at Lord Voldemort's side at Hogwarts.

May 3, 1998:

"Lucius, what will we do? We can't possibly keep her here? Can you imagine what people will say? She's...what will we do?" Narcissa Malfoy was hysterical.

Three Malfoy's all stood together in the Foyer.

Narcissa Malfoy had very nearly lost everything. She still might. It was only a matter of time before Aurors showed up from her family.

They could quite possibly be about to spend their lives in Azakban.

This was supposed to be her life.

Her family was supposed to be prefect and happy.

Her boy...He wasn't a boy anymore. His childhood had been stripped from him.

Her husband had done everything he could to protect them and had very nearly gotten them all killed.

Her sister was dead. Killed by the Weasley Matriarch at the Battle.

Her sister had left behind a child. A child who belongs to the Dark Lord.

She damn well couldn't be found, especially at Malfoy Manor. They had enough troubles.

"We'll take her to the Rowle witch. I'll pay her to raise the girl and keep quiet. I'll set up continued payments for her services. We'll keep the girl from ever going to Hogwarts." Lucius said quickly, "Draco, come with me. Bring her."

Draco Malfoy picked up his cousin for the first time. He watched bewildered as Delphi smiled at him and even giggled.

His father took his shoulder and Side-Along Apparited them to a small cottage in the middle of no where.

Lucius Malfoy gave a witch Euphemia Rowle a bag of Galloens he'd summoned and promised she'd received more each year the child lived.

Draco hadn't over Delphini to the witch and the last thing he heard before his Father apprarited them again was the cry of an Augurey.


End file.
